Rojo, color de amor y odio
by sakura-chan2121
Summary: Makoto Tachibana entrego todo su ser por la persona al que tanto ama. Pero llego el hombre de rojo fuego a quemar con lo que con tanto amor construyo. Makoto no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su amor aunque fuera lo correcto. Lemon. Multi-pairing. Principal:RINXHARU
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Makoto Tachibana no podía mas, si no dejaba salir lo que sentía simplemente explotaría. Era ahora o nunca, estaba tan nervioso que podría morir pero estaba seguro que tenia que hacerlo, ese dia era perfecto.

"_Te espero en la azotea después de la graduación"_

Desde que le dijo eso estaba esperándolo, en el lugar acordado, el cielo estaba pintado de los colores del atardecer, soplaba un viento frio, ambiente agradable pero triste por la despedida de los alumnos recién graduados que desde ese momento daban un gran paso en sus vidas para forjarse su propio futuro, miro a sus compañeros desde la baranda de la vacía azotea de la academia, algunos reían charlando sobre sus vidas de estudiante, otros lloraban por esos amigos que no volverían a ver pero el lazo de la amistad los mantendría unidos, una escena conmovedora.

-Makoto-

Inmediatamente oyó su nombre, se volteo y miro en la entrada al que tan ansioso esperaba, Haruka Nanase, quien lo miraba inexpresivo como siempre, el castaño se acerco quedando a pocos metros de el,mostro semblante seguro pero la verdad es que hasta le temblaban las piernas.

-Te estaba esperando Haru…que bueno que nos pudimos graduar juntos, felicidades-

-Ah, felicidades también para ti pero no creo que me hayas citado aquí para decirme eso-

Trago saliva y decidió ir al grano.

-Claro que no…bueno…tengo algo que decirte…hemos sido mejores amigos y te e querido mucho, pero estos últimos años…e sentido algo mas profundo y mas fuerte por ti y… ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS!-

Makoto cortó la distancia que los separaba, acercándose y depositándole un beso en la comisura de los labios del otro, Haruka abrió los ojos como plato, pero no se movió ni dijo ni una palabra. El beso duro pocos segundos, Makoto se separo dejando ver su ahora cara ruborizada y sus ojos que sollozaban.

-Haruka te amo…no sabes…cuanto te amo-

No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara, trataba de contener las lágrimas. Haruka lo miraba fijo a los ojos, pero su asombro no duro mucho y regreso al ser el inexpresivo de antes. Mala señal.

-Makoto, me alagan tus sentimientos…pero no puedo aceptarlos, no te amo. Lo siento si parezco mala persona pero si te lo digo amable lo confundirás todo-

Mas que suficiente, Makoto rompió a llorar. Sabía que si lo rechazaba dolería pero el dolor verdadero no era nada parecido a sus suposiciones, palabras tan frías entraban como espadas en su pecho. Haruka al verlo dio un paso atrás, estaba pensando en retirarse del lugar, empezaba a sentir lastima por Makoto y no quería sentirse confundido y decir cosas que luego se arrepentiría. Pero el otro adivino sus intenciones y agarro una de sus manos con fuerza y se arrodillo frente a el.

-NO…por favor… ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Déjame enamorarte! ¡Déjame conquistar tu corazón!...Haruka si te enamoras de otro prometo dejarte, lo juro pero dame la oportunidad…-

No le importo verse desesperado, iba a dar pelea.

Haruka lo reflexiono, secretamente era algo romántico y siempre estuvo buscando al amor de su vida, se imaginaba como llegaría ese momento _"Cuando aparezca, lo sabré" _se decía pero ¿Y si era Makoto esa persona que tanto buscaba? ¿Sera que esta es la señal y tuvo la suerte de haberlo tenido en frente todo el tiempo? Tenia que averiguarlo, así que tomo el riesgo.

-Demuéstramelo…. pero te advierto que no somos nada…todavía- lo dijo casi como un susurro y aparto la cara avergonzado.

La cara de Makoto se ilumino de tanta alegría. ¡Esperanza! Limpio sus lágrimas y se lanzo a abrazar a su amado.

-¡Lo hare! ¡Me esforzare aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida!

"_Lo que sea con tal de tenerte"_

_- _**Un año después-**

Al abrirse las cortinas, el sol de la mañana iluminaba la habitación y el rostro de Haruka, quien molesto, se refugio de esa luz cubriéndose con la sabana blanca.

-Ya te dije que no hagas eso, despiértame normal, Makoto-

Makoto sonrió y se llevo las manos a la cintura.

-Vamos levántate amor. No digas después que llegaste tarde de nuevo y te reprendieron por mi culpa. –cerró los ojos y suspiro-Mira que si no me hubieras suplicado que viviera aquí contigo estarías perdido sin mí-

El otro al escuchar eso último se salió de su refugio de sabanas y se incorporo de golpe muy avergonzado.

-¡Hey! Eso es mentira, fuiste tu quien…-fue interrumpido por Makoto

-Lo se. Solo quería terminar de despertarte. Báñate, el desayuno ya esta listo- Le guiño un ojo y se fue entre risas de ahí, Haruka solo suspiro y sonrió.

Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer, a la mañana siguiente después de su confesión se le apareció el castaño en la entrada de su casa, con muchas maletas.

-Flash back:-

-_De ahora en adelante viviremos juntos, por favor cuida de mí, o bueno, yo cuidare de ti._

_Haruka no cabía del asombro, sin mas ni mas Makoto se mudaba, no estaba entendiendo nada._

_-¿Pe…Pero por que? Se me cuidar solo- dijo serio_

_-Recuerda lo que te dije ayer, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para conquistarte, por favor déjame estar mas cerca de ti, prometo no molestar, veras que seré un buen novio- el castaño sonrió dulcemente_

"_Soy cruel" pensó el pelinegro, casi olvida lo que paso ayer entre ellos dos, así que decidió aceptarlo, total , su casa no era tan pequeña así que podían convivir los dos y además Makoto era buena persona, muy responsable._

_-Entra, te ayudare con las maletas-_

_-No, esta bien. Gracias- Y Makoto le robo un beso en los labios tan rápido que el contrario no pudo reaccionar._

_-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-_

-Fin del flash back-

"_Y todavía sigue robándome besos" _se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la cama obedeciendo las ordenes de Makoto.

Ya listo, tomando el desayuno, los dos estaban en silencio, era usual que Makoto rompiera el hielo en las mañanas pero Haruka quiso hacer la diferencia hoy, ya que era un día muy especial.

-Kuroko no basuke…estaba muy bueno ayer- "_diablos"_ se dijo, no era muy bueno conversando.

-¿Eh?...ah si. Jeje. Aun no me creo que te guste ese anime por el basketball. A ti te gusta la natación-

-Es un anime interesante-

-A mi me suena que lo ves porque te gusta Kagami. No paras de hablar de el en todos los capítulos. Estoy celoso- se burlo el castaño

-La verdad es que si. Me gusta, sobre todo porque es pelirrojo.-

-¿Pelirrojo? ¿Pero pensé que te gusta el azul, me imagine que te gustaría mas alguien de pelo azul?- dijo el castaño mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-No te equivocas, pero el rojo me gusta también, es mi segundo color preferido. Representa muchas cosas: pasión, ira, amor, coraje. Dicen que los rubís siempre son rojos no importa con que color de luz los ilumines porque absorbe cualquier color, definitivamente tiene lo suyo. Un color tan maravilloso en un hombre, es algo que me haría caer a sus pies…- estaba decidido a seguir hablando pero digirió su mirada a Makoto y vio seriedad en su rostro. Haruka se mordió el labio arrepentido por todo lo dicho, perdió la cabeza diciendo esas cosas y sabia que lo había herido, no debió sincerarse de esa manera.

-Lo sient…-

-Jajaja. No sabía que tenías esos gustos. Creo que me pintare el cabello de rojo…- y señalo un mechón de sus castaños cabellos.

-No lo hagas, tu cabello tiene un color lindo, combinan con tus igual de lindos ojos verdes- se excuso Haruka, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió sin pensar que fuera cursi.

-Je, gracias. Hoy amaneciste muy romántico y profundo.- y miro su reloj de muñeca- ¡Ah! Vas a llegar tarde a Catellena.-

Haruka se levanto aun dejando el desayuno a medias, y se dirigió a la salida hacia su trabajo, Catellena, un restaurante de mucha categoría donde trabajaba de camarero. Antes de salir se fue a despedir de Makoto, quien recogía los platos de la mesa, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El contrario no esperaba eso, nunca Haruka le daba un beso a voluntad, el era el que los daba. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas por tan lindo detalle.

-Haru…-

-Si ya se que hoy estoy romántico. Hasta la noche- Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar a paso apresurado.

Aunque estaba muy feliz la conversación con Haruka todavía retumbaban en su mente, después de tanto tiempo de vivir con el no se pregunto como le gustaban físicamente los hombres, no vio importante tal pregunta hasta hoy y eso le inquietaba hasta los huesos.

* * *

_HALLO!*se escuchan apausos grabados" Muchisimas gracias por lees este primer capitulo, este es mi segundo fanfic de free, espero les guste y me acompañen de aqui en adelante con esta historia que mira que esta buenisima LOL si, e hecho a Haruka muy grosero pero meeeh asi me lo imagino, mencione kuroko no basuke porque-...porque si! Lo estoy viendo y me parecio excelente idea LOL AGAIN , actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda. Dije que haria muchas parejas pero realmente este fic es un RINHARU, es mi otp y los amo! Y bueno, e de mencionar que la parte de "Los rubis siempre son rojos blablablablablablablaaa lo saque del tomo 3 de kuroshitsuji, eso lo dice Toboso sama en la parte atras de la portada del manga. LARGA VIDA A YANA TOBOSO! Ok, su sexy escritora se despide, no sin antes decir que todos los reviews son recibidos, los negativos y los positivos los amo por igual. Y aqui sus regalos *les da galletas en forma de mariposa como los hace Rei*- aceptenlas, estan buenas XD Hasta la proxima, portensen mal y cuidensen bien._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Haruka se bajo de autobús y corrió hacia su trabajo, no era muy lejos pero faltaban minutos para abrir. Su gerente, Rei Ryugazaki, era un buen amigo, ambos empezaron a trabajar el mismo día y como meseros pero por vueltas de la vida, a Rei lo ascendieron y a el no. No estaba molesto, al contrario, gracias a eso su vida en el restaurante era más fácil porque Rei a veces le ayudaba y le perdonaba algunas faltas en nombre de su amistad. Pero todo tiene su limite, ya había faltado dos veces y una tercera era despedirlo, en Catallena eran estrictos y Rei no arriesgaría su trabajo por una falla de el, ni Haruka lo permitiría.

Finalmente llego, entro por la parte trasera, ahí entraba todo el personal. Al entrar se encontraban reunidos todos los empleados escuchando indicaciones del gerente, quien sobresalía de los demás por su formal forma de vestir, de saco y pantalones negros y una corbata azul.

-Buenos días- saludo Haruka

-Buenos días, me alegra tu asistencia puntual, sigue así, Haruka-san- dijo Rei

Detrás de Haruka se escucho otra voz muy alegre e infantil.

-Buenos días Haru-chan, Rei-chan-

-¡Hazuki-san!, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Ryugazaki-san. ¡Respeta a tus superiores!- dijo en tono autoritario mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Lo siento Re…Ryugazaki-saaan-dijo el rubio pesadamente.

Rei dio dos palmadas en señal de atención.

-Bien, bien, ya vamos a abrir. ¡A trabajar se a dicho!-

Dicho eso, todos se esparcieron a sus puestos, Haruka y Nagisa Hazuki se fueron hacia los vestidores. En los casilleros, el pelinegro saco su uniforme que consistía de un pantalón negro, camisa larga de cualquier color, en este caso el de el era azul y un chaleco negro, al lado de el estaba Nagisa abotonando su camisa amarilla y hablando de lo sucedido hace poco con Rei.

-¡Aaah! ¿Por qué el es así? Yo solo trato de ser gentil pero es tan frio. ¿Acaso no esta cansado de enojarse? Aunque…-miro el casillero de Rei que estaba detrás de ellos-es lindo incluso cuando se enoja-

-Siempre dices que es lindo, ya veras, se le quitara lo lindo cuando te despida- dijo mientras se metía las faltas de la camisa dentro del pantalón.

-Haru-chaaan, no digas eso, no me comprendes-Nagisa meneo su cabeza sobre los hombros de Haruka, este puso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y lo aparto.

-Basta…oye, hoy se cumple un año desde que Makoto y yo vivimos juntos…-

-Que bueno ¿Cómo lo celebraras? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Le darás flores? ¿Lo llevaras a comer? ¿Cierto?-

Haruka miro con disgusto a su amigo, estaba haciendo muchas preguntas molestas.

-No…voy finalmente a aceptar a Makoto como mí…novio-

-¡En serio! ¡En horabuena! Siento envidia por Mako-chan-

-Aunque…siento mis dudas…no se si es normal-

La sonrisa risueña del otro se desvaneció.

-Espera ¿no estas seguro? Piénsalo bien, es la felicidad de ambos no es justo para Mako-chan.

La plática se detuvo ahí, el gerente peliazul entro a los vestidores y viendo que tardaban tanto los busco para llamarles la atención.

-Conversaran en su descanso, al trabajo por favor, ya hay clientes-

Ambos acataron la orden, se pusieron sus chalecos y empezaron su día laboral.

En las mañanas no suele haber mucho ajetreo ya que no se presenta mucha gente, salvo los fines de semana pero ese día no era el caso, era jueves. Paso tranquilo hasta el medio día.

-Haruka-san, atiende al cliente de la mesa cinco y después puedes ir a almorzar- dijo Rei y señalo una de las mesas.

Haruka se dirijo a dicha mesa, al estar frente a ella, saco su libreta y pluma para apuntar la orden.

-Catallena le da la bienvenida, le pued-Haruka al ver la cliente simplemente enmudeció. No podía creer lo que vio, fue como si Dios lo hubiese escuchado. El cliente era un chico… ¡pelirrojo!

Su cabello, un poco largo, ero de un rojizo natural, su piel era blanca y por sus grandes hombros se veía que tenia buen físico pero lo que mas le deslumbro fue que al levantar el chico la mirada pudo ver sus ojos, también rojos pero no aterradores, sino unos ojos rojos cálidos y brillantes.

-Kagami- balbuceo

-¿Qué?- dijo el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja

-Quiero decir…Ka-¿Camino hasta aquí?- _"diablos, hoy es mi día para decir estupideces_

-Eh no, tome un taxi-

-Que bueno-

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que la risa del pelirrojo termino con el incomodo ambiente

-Eres muy gracioso ¿no se supone que tienes que atenderme?-

-Lo-lo siento- Haruka hizo una reverencia disculpándose y volvió a su compostura seria.

-Tranquilo, tráeme solo un café negro, sin azúcar. Estoy esperando a alguien-

El mesero se retiro un momento y volvió con la orden. Puso ante el cliente una taza de café y una tarta de naranja.

-Pero yo no…

-Cortesía de la casa-

-Ah…gracias-

Haruka asintió y se retiro nuevamente, le entrego su libreta y pluma a otro mesero y se fue al comedor. Una vez ahí se encontró a Nagisa quien ya había empezado a comer, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado con su almuerzo en sus manos. Haruka no se llevaba con los sus compañeros de trabajo, aparte de Rei, con Nagisa era con quien mas confianza llevaba, como el dicho "los polos opuestos se ataen" ellos eran muy compactibles, el rubio hablaba mucho y el prefería escuchar.

-Haru-chan lo e decidido, a partir de mañana voy a dar el primer paso para conquistar a Rei-chan.

-¿Cómo?

-Juju ya veras, será algo muy romántico, caerá a mis pies- al escuchar eso ultimo, Haruka recordó lo que le había dicho a Makoto en la mañana _–un color tan maravilloso en un hombre, es algo que me haría caer a sus pies-_ y la cara de aquel cliente le llego a la mente

"_Por el…si caería a sus pies"_

…

Makoto normalmente se la pasaba solo en casa, todo el día hasta que llevara Haruka, a veces iba a la casa de sus padres a jugar con sus hermanos pero el prefería ser amo de casa, terminaba de lavar el plato que uso para almorzar cuando su móvil sonó, al verificar el numero salía "desconocido". Le extraño pero decidió contestarlo:

-¿Bueno?

-_Hola Makoto, ¿cuanto tiempo?_

La voz del otro lado del móvil era la de un hombre.

-Etto, ¿Quién habla?

-_Te daré una pista…primer beso_

Makoto recordó inmediatamente al extraño y soltó a reír.

-¿¡Sosuke?!

-Si_, acabo de llegar a Japón_

-¿Como conseguiste mi numero?

-_Tus padres me lo dieron, no han cambiado el número en estos tres años que me fui a América_

-Que suerte, tenemos que vernos para que me cuentes tus aventuras

-_-Buena idea, te espero en la plaza central a la una._

-¿Eh?

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Pero…acabas de llegar, deberías descansar

-_No estoy cansado, dormí en el avión y estoy ansioso por verte…a menos que estés ocupado_

-Ah no, estoy libre. Voy para allá

-_Genial, te espero_

Makoto miro el reloj de pared, no estaba mal de tiempo, solo tenia que ajustar todo para llegar a casa antes que Haruka y hacer la cena. Se arreglo tan rápido como pudo y salió de la casa. Tuvo que tomar u taxi para llegar exacto a la una.

En la plaza había mucha gente, sobre todo estudiantes pasando la tarde, en el centro del lugar había una gran fuente, ahí, sentado y agitando la mano para llamar la atención de Makoto estaba Sousuke Yamazaki.

Makoto corrió hacia el y Sosuke se puso de pie para recibirlo, el castaño se puso frente a el y le extendió la mano para estrecharla pero el otro tenia un mejor saludo, recostó sus brazos en los hombros de Makoto, como si estuvieran a punto de bailar y aproximo un poco su cara con la de el. Makoto se sonrojo. Viendo eso, Sosuke sonrió y atrajo el cuerpo del otro, dándole un abrazo. El ruborizado chico pensó que Sosuke tenía otras intenciones pero viendo que se trataba de un simple abrazo no quiso ser descortés, se relajo y puso sus manos en la espalda del otro, correspondiéndole. Cuando se separaron, Makoto vio que Sosuke también se había sonrojado

-Perdón por eso. Me deje llevar.

-No…importa.

-Tengo tanto de que hablarte, vamos a alguna parte, tengo mucha hambre.-

-Claro, conozco un restaurante, Catallena, ahí trabaja…-

-¡No! Digo…quiero comida japonesa, extrañaba a mi país ¿sabes? Vi hace poco un restaurante mejor, vamos…- dijo interrumpiendo al otro. Y sin ni siquiera dándole chance a responder, lo jalo de la mano.

* * *

_Holaa! Aqui el capitulo 2, lo saque a los pocos dias del capitulo 1 para que sepan de que va la cosa pero ahora si me lo voy a tomar con calma. Rin es tan sensualote que hasta yo me hubiera pasmado viendolo frente a mi w TE AMO RIN! bueno es miercoles de Free! un HURRA! Dejen Reviews, de lo que sea, eso me hara muy feliz ;3 Disculpen los errores y eso. Hasta la proxima :3 Portencen mal y cuidensen bien._


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Entonces, lo harás?- dijo Rei

-Eeeh! Tú eres el gerente, es tu deber. - dijo Nagisa

Los dos discutían un problema un tanto penoso. No solían pasar cosas así pero había que enfrentarlo.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Haruka acercándose a ellos.

-Haru-chan ayúdanos, falta salir un cliente pero es el cliente que lleva aquí desde el medio día -

- Al parecer lo dejaron plantado, se ve tan triste que no tenemos valor para sacarlo-

Haruka observó al pobre pelirrojo, tenía la mirada baja y sostenía con ambas manos el móvil.

-Yo lo haré - les dijo Haruka y fue en dirección al cliente.

Haruka se puso al lado de el. El pelirrojo veía hacia la nada, ni siquiera noto cuándo se le acerco el pelinegro

-Disculpe señor cliente, vamos a cerrar y tiene que irse.

El pelirrojo dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del mesero. Miro alrededor muy sorprendido

-¿Qu-Que hora es?

-Las ocho

-Maldito- susurro

Haruka lo miraba con lástima, no comprendía la mente de aquel imbécil que dejó semejante hombre plantado, el jamás lo hubiera hecho. Deseaba ser ese hombre para ser tan afortunado y tener al lindo pelirrojo a su lado siempre. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al notar una lágrima caer del triste muchacho y sin razonar puso la mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar limpio su lágrima.

-No llores- Se limitó a decir.

El pelirrojo se conmovió con el gesto y su cara se desarmaba en llanto pero inesperadamente apartó de un manotazo la mano de Haruka y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Nagisa y Reí muy sorprendidos fueron hacia Haruka.

-¿Haru-chan estas bien?

-¿Que sucedió?

Haruka se sobo la mano golpeada

-No fue nada. Olvidelo.

Con esas palabras se cerró lo sucedido, Nagisa insistió un poco más pero terminó rindiéndose al no recibir respuesta del otro.

Después de eso Haruka salió hacia su hogar junto con Nagisa y Rei se quedo para cerrar el local, siempre eran el último y el primero en hacer su trabajo. Caminando en las oscuras calles ambos chicos reanudaron la conversación pendiente de la mañana

-¿Y al final que harás con Mako-chan?

-No estoy seguro.

-Mmm bueno, entonces que las señales te ayuden.

-¿Señales?

-Si, si es el destino que estén juntos sucederá pero si es todo lo contrario habrá una señal

Haruka lo pensó, estaba tan urgido por una respuesta que no le importaba creer en señales o el destino, como había dicho Nagisa era una decisión que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

Al llegar a su casa noto que Makoto no estaba, revisó los cuartos y no lo encontró, lo llamó al móvil pero solo le salía la contestadora. Sin ninguna idea de donde estaba suspiró pero no estaba preocupado, se alarmaría si no aparecía hasta mañana. Fue a su habitación, se desvistió y fue a darse un baño.

No había nada de comer preparado así que le tocó cocinar, Makoto no era el único que sabía cocinar, también el lo hacía sólo que el castaño siempre insistía en cocinar. Se puso su delantal y preparó su platillo favorito, Caballa, pero la preparó como a el le gustaba, frita. Makoto hacia platillos que tuvieran caballa pero nunca lo preparaba sólo, Haruka tampoco le decía que así le gustaba, no quería molestarlo.

Después de comer se fue a la cama, no tenía sueño, sólo quería acostarse, quería esperar a Makoto, tenía que hablar con el.

...

Makoto y Sousuke salían entre carcajadas de un bar karaoke, se decidieron pasar ahí después del almuerzo pero los dos entre tanto alcohol y música, perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo, pero no por mucho. Makoto vio la noche y entró en pánico

-¡AAH! ¡ES DE NOCHE! SOUSUKE ¿QUE HORA ES?

Sousuke se acercó mucho a su reloj de pulsera, la ebriedad no lo dejaba ver bien

-Do-doce. Wow, como vuela el tiempo. ¿Y ahora donde vamos?

-¡A CASA! HARUKA YA ESTA EN CASA. TENGO QUE LLAMA-AH!

Su móvil estaba apagado, lo encendió pero la batería estaba agotada, su amigo muy travieso le arrebató el móvil.

-Oye vamooos~, Sólo un lugar más.

-¡NO! Voy a tomar un taxi

Makoto salió a la orilla de la calle e hizo señas a un taxi

-Tranquilo. Si te sirve de consuelo yo falte a una cita con alguien sin avisar para estar contigo.

-¿Como? ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Sousuke lo agarró de las muñecas y lo acercó para poder hablarle de frente

-¡TE DIRE PORQUE! ¡PORQUE ESTABA ANSIOSO POR VER AL QUE A SIDO EL DUEÑO DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS Y DE MIS SUEÑOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡Y AL QUE AMO!

-Qu...hmm!

Sousuke lo beso, aprovecho que abrió la boca para hablar y le metió su lengua. Makoto asustado, forcejeaba para que lo soltara pero el otro lo atraía con fuerza jalándolo de las muñecas y empujaba su cabeza para que sus bocas no se separaran, la caliente lengua de Sousuke rozando violentamente la suya le producía una sensación que jamás había experimentado, se sentía como si estuviera desnudo frente a el, llegó a pensar que hasta... le gustaba.

Se llegó a escuchar una bocina de auto, el taxi ya había llegado.

-Mmm...gaah...

Ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva, con la respiración agitada se miraban a los ojos.

Rápidamente el castaño se soltó de las manos del otro y entró al taxi.

-¡Conduzca por favor!

El conductor obedeció y arrancó. No pudo evitarlo pero volteo hacia atrás y vio desde la ventana a Sousuke quien lo miraba irse, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo. Dejó de mirarlo y se recostó en el asiento trasero, se puso la mano temblorosa a la boca, nunca había dado un beso así ni siquiera al que amaba, tenía calor , sentía tanta vergüenza que quería llorar.

-¿A donde lo llevo? Interrogó el taxista

Le respondió con la poca voz que le quedaba

-A la urbanización Iwatobi, yo le señalare cual casa.

...

Sousuke abrió la puerta de su departamento lo más silencioso que pudo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin prender ninguna luz.

Cuando llegó a su cama y se sentó la luz de una lámpara se encendió detrás de el. No estaba solo. De pie en un rincón de la habitación, había un hombre, un enfadado y pelirrojo hombre.

-Te espere por tanto tiempo porque dijiste que volverías, me lo pediste y no me pude quejar...regresaste...pero te espere en el maldito restaurante, dijiste que irías y me lo pediste...pero no fuiste, entonces... ¿ahora si me puedo quejar?

-Rin tranquilo, déjame explicarte.

Rin se sentó en la cama a la par de el, cruzó los brazos y lo miro fijo de frente

-Te escuchó.

-Yo... ¡me perdí!

-QUE?!

El pelinegro se hecho a reír.

-Perdóname pero es verdad, pase dando vueltas por todos lados y me rendí y fui a beber en un lugar para relajarme y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿¡Y porque no me llamaste!?

-Mi móvil se descargó.

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡MUESTRAMELO!

Estaba en un aprieto pero recordó algo

_"El móvil descargado de Makoto. ¿Me lo deje?"_

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y efectivamente, tenia el móvil de Makoto. Lo sacó y se lo dio a Rin haciendo pasar como su móvil. Este lo comprobó, trató de prenderlo repetidas veces pero nada, para su suerte nunca funcionó. -¿Vez?

-¿Porque no preguntaste por el lugar a alguna persona?

-Oh, mira que no lo pensé.

Rin soltó un gruñido y agarró del cuello de la camisa a Sousuke.

-¡ERES UN CABEZA HUECA! ¿COMO?...como...- su voz no le salía, trato de hacerse el duro pero ya no lo resistía, era demasiado dolor, agachó la cara y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir sin parar.

Sousuke sonrió, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llorara, apartó las manos que presionaban su camisa y elevó la barbilla de Rin para ver sus ojos rojizos

-Perdóname...déjame curar tu dolor.

Lamio una de sus lágrimas, se dirigió a sus labios y los beso. Rin sonrió y también lo beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior, señal de que quería un beso más atrevido. Sousuke capto y lo beso como quería.

Rin solo tocó la lengua del otro y se exito. Agarró a Sousuke de la nuca y profundizo aún más el beso, extrañaba su húmeda y cálida boca, El pelinegro lo conocía bien a pesar del tiempo y sabía como le gustaba que lo besaran, le daba pequeñas mordidas a su lengua y eso lo volvía loco.

-Hmm...ma-as...

Sus deseo fueron cumplidos, su lengua gustosa recibía mordidas y húmedas caricias del otro y su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, deslizó su mano hacia su pantalón y saco su miembro para empezar a masturbarse pero Sousuke le detuvo la mano e interrumpió el beso.

-Aah...de eso...me encargo yo-

Empujó a Rin a la cama, le quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y Sousuke se quitó la camisa y se puso encima de el. Besó su cuello dándole también mordidas mientras que con su mano lo masturbaba lentamente.

-Nn...aah...mmm...

-Esta...muy hinchado...me extrañaste amor

Al oírlo el pelirrojo se le subió el calor a la cabeza avergonzada.

-Ca-calla...te

El otro soltó una pequeña risa, su mano dejó de acariciar su miembro y subió a juguetear con uno de sus pezones y por el contrario su cabeza bajo hasta su miembro y le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta

-Ahrg !

Rin reaccionó con un pequeño grito y se aferró fuerte a las sábanas preparándose para lo que seguía

-Empuja todo lo que quieras

-Pero... haa...aah!-

No terminó de hablar, Sousuke introdujo por completo su sexo a la boca y empezó a moverse de arriba a bajo desenfrenadamente. La mente de Rin se nublo del placer y sin piedad empezó a embestir.

-Aaah...nrg...aah

No le importaba que se ahogara, la excitación acumulada lo volvía lujurioso, lo agarró del pelo y lo empujó más para entrar más profundo sin dejar de embestir, el roce de sus dientes electrificaba todo su cuerpo

-Aah...así...sigue...ah

El contrario escuchaba cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada súplica, término poniéndose duro sin la necesidad de tocarse. Rin sentía el orgasmo llegar y sus embestidas fueron mas y más duras y Sousuke empezaba a asfixiarse.

-Aah...AAGH!

Dio un fuerte empujón y eyaculó. Estaba tan dentro de su boca que el otro no tuvo opción que tragarlo todo. Sousuke se tumbó al lado de Rin, ambos jadeaban pero el pelinegro le costaba recuperar el aliento

-Lo siento.

El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le saboreo los restos de semen de su boca.

-Fui un bruto, pero no e hecho el amor desde que te fuiste. Ni siquiera me toque. Quería serte totalmente fiel.

Él otro ya recuperado le sonrió.

-Gracias. ¿Me perdonas por dejarte en la cita?

Rin se acostó sobre el pecho del otro y entrelazaron sus manos

-Claro que si. Sousuke te amo

No recibió respuesta,y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches- susurro

Pero Sousuke no estaba en verdad dormido.

* * *

_Yaaaaaay aquí otro capítulo. Confesare que no iba a poner lemon , queria más lime pero mi lado fujoshi me regaño asi que le pondré limoncito a esto LOL. En el capítulo anterior se me descompuso el teclado de mi compu y desde entonces no e comprado uno nuevo así que uso el celular, CARAJO ODIO ESO! Pero peor es nada. Disculpen cualquier error que encuentren. Saludos y abrazos a todos y nos vemos. Portensen mal x3 _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

En cuanto abrió sus ojos, Makoto experimento los típicos síntomas de la goma, el abuso de la noche anterior le pasaban la factura.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, nauseas y una gran sed lo invadía. Se incorporó de la cama y miro alrededor, no era su habitación, era la habitación de Haruka, el no estaba. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, fue al lavado y se hecho un poco de agua en la cara, sintió una sensación de frescura inusual, miro hacia bajo y notó que no tenia pantalones, ni ropa interior, estaba ¡desnudo!

_"¿Pero cuándo?"_

Cerró de golpe la puerta del baño.

_"¿Que pasó? ¡No recuerdo nada, ni siquiera se como llegue! Será que Haru me vio o quizás ¡HICIMOS ALGO MALO! POR DIOS" _

Las náuseas le ganaron a sus preocupaciones y vómito en el inodoro.

-¿Makoto estas despierto? ¿Estas bien?

La voz de Haruka proveniente del otro lado de la puerta le taladraban los oídos. Casi que le dolía cuando el hablaba.

-Si. Haru no te preocupes, sólo espérame en la cocina ¿quieres?

-Esta bien.

Se escuchó unos pasos alejarse y Makoto suspiro aliviado.

_"No puede verme así, al menos no debe saber que fui a beber, PENSARÁ MAL DE MI" _

Respiro profundo y se fue a duchar, el agua le produjo un pequeño alivio. Salió del baño con una toalla que por suerte estaba ahí y se vistió, el poco alivio se desvaneció cuándo se miró en el espejo y vio su demacrada cara.

-Makoto, hice el desayuno, ven.

-¡Ah! voy.

Práctico sonrisas y rostros despreocupados, cuando encontró la que creía adecuada fue a desayunar.

Haruka estaba en el comedor, al verlo llegar levantó las cejas sorprendido

-Que pálido estas.

_"Esfuerzos inútiles"_

-Que raro. Me siento bien.

-Bien entonces come- le señaló su plato.

Se sentó y miro la comida, Caballa con arroz, de sólo verlo al castaño le regresaban las náuseas.

-No gracias. No tengo...hambre

El pelinegro estuvo esperando verlo desde el día anterior pero ahora que lo tenía en frente lo ponía nervioso, además, sentía que Makoto le mentía y en realidad no estaba bien, tenía que asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien antes de darle la noticia sobre la relación sentimental de ambos.

-¿Que hiciste ayer?

-Este...Fui a la casa de mis padres

-Oh. No me di cuenta cuando llegaste

-Si. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

- No llegaste desnudo ¿cierto?

_"No lo se"_

-Cl-claro que no.

-¿De verdad todo esta bien?

-Ya te dije que si.

-Makoto tengo algo que...- se detuvo un momento, vio algo que le llamó la atención - ¿Que te pasó en las muñecas?

-¿Que?

Makoto se miró las muñecas, tenían marcas rojizas, de golpe, recordó lo sucedido anoche. Sousuke, el bar, la declaración de amor y...ese vergonzoso beso. Su cabeza empezó a doler y sus manos a temblar.

-No se

-No tiene sentido ¿Porque...-

El castaño empezó a sentirse presionado, Haruka le hacía tantas preguntas que saturaban su cabeza, quizás no eran muchas preguntas pero no estaba de humor ni tenía salud para responderlas, un arranque de ira surgió.

-Lárgate

-No yo...

-¡LARGO, VETE A TRABAJAR!

Sus gritos hicieron eco y quedó un incómodo silencio

-Bien- El pelinegro obedeció, salió sin reprochar, Makoto sólo lo seguía con la mirada, cuando finalmente salió, fue directo a su cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

...

-¡Rin-sempai! ¡Buenas Rin-sempai! ¿Esta ahí?-

Su amigable vecino , Ai Nitori , como todas las mañanas, lo esperaba para ir juntos a desayunar, llevaba mucho tiempo tocando la puerta pero no salía, cuando iba a desistir escuchó a una voz extraña dentro del departamento.

-¡Entonces, piensa lo que quieras!- Se escuchó y la puerta se abrió. Salió Sousuke con el ceño fruncido muy malhumorado. Sus miradas se conectaron pero Sousuke paso al lado de el y salió, mientras Ai entró. Encontró a Rin, sentado en el sillón con los puños cerrados y sollozando.

-Rin-sempai... ¿se encuentra bien?

Rin se limpió disimuladamente sus lágrimas y miro a Ai.

-Claro Nitori. Todo esta bien.-susurró.

Su vecino suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ese que salió era...

-Si. Sousuke.

-¡Ah! ¡Y no me presenté! ¡Lo siento!

-Olvídalo.

-Pero, se veía enojado. ¿Pelearon?

-Si.

-¿Porque? ¡S-Si se puede saber! ¡No quiero meterme en lo que...

-El...-

Rin agachó la mirada y apretó más los puños para evitar llorar.

Unos momentos atrás:

_Sousuke se terminaba su café, era una mañana tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Rin no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se levantó, ni siquiera le dijo "buenos días". Cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a la cafetera a servirse también café Sousuke dejó a un lado su taza para que se sirviera ahí. _

_-Buenos días mi Rin- Se acercó para darle un beso pero el otro apartó la cara _

_-¿Que pasa?_

_Rin solo lo miro, hasta ese momento fue cuando pudo ver sus ojos llenos de rabia, sabía que algo andaba mal. _

_-Lo sabía, no me perdonaste. Creo que voy a tener que hacer algo más. _

_-¿QUIEN MIERDA ES MAKOTO?-_

_Sousuke abrió los ojos como plato y un frío le recorrió el cuerpo. _

_-¿Eh? - Interrogó. Creyó que oyó mal. _

_-Eso que oíste, ¡MA-KO-TO! ¿Quien es? _

_-E-Es un amigo que conocí en América. Vaya, te lo mencioné y no me acuerdo- No pudo evitar tartamudear y río nervioso. _

_-Te amo Makoto... lindas palabras Sousuke. _

_-¿Que?_

_-Lo dijiste ¡TODA LA NOCHE! ¡TUVE QUE CONTENERME PARA NO MATARTE!_

_En secreto, Makoto si era dueño de muchos de sus sueños pero el no sabía que hablaba dormido y mucho menos diciendo su nombre. _

_-Tontería Rin, solo fue un sueño, olvídalo. _

_-Largo... ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!_

_El pelinegro trató de tranquilizarlo tomando su mano, grave error, la misma mano que quiso tomar fue la misma que le proporciono una fuerte bofetada. _

_-No te atrevas a tocarme...jamás -_

_Sousuke puso su mano sobre su adolorida mejilla, se contuvo para no devolverle el golpe _

_-¡Entonces, piensa lo que quieras!-_

Ai se le dolía desde el fondo de su corazón la triste explicación, como estaban las cosas no se atrevía a preguntar sobre el encuentro en el restaurante, tampoco era necesario porque Rin se adelantó.

-Y para peores me plantó en el restaurante... ¡oh cierto!

El pelirrojo sonrió y se levantó de golpe del sillón, el pelo gris se sorprendió de la repentina alegría

-¿Sucede algo Rin - sempai?

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien en ese restaurante. Te invito a comer.

...

Haruka lavaba los platos, obligación que le encargó su gerente más como castigo que por trabajo. Lo sucedido en la casa le daba vueltas en la cabeza y afectó su trabajo, apuntaba las órdenes mal y las entregaba mal, en un momento se le resbaló la bandeja dejando caer los platos y la comida. La verdad estaba más cómodo como estaba, lavar platos era más tranquilo, Nagisa grito su nombre y lo asustó, casi tira un plato.

-¡Haru - chan, te buscan, ven ven!-

Dejó lo que hacia y fue a la recepción a ver. Ahí estaba Nagisa siendo reprendido por Rei por gritar.

-¿Quien me busca?

-Ah, detrás de ti.

Volteo y estaba Rin, algo tímido y al lado de el se encontraba Ai.

-Señor cliente, ¿para que me necesita?- dijo muy fríamente.

-Hola. Solo...sólo quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Lo siento.

Haruka se sintió algo extraño al ver a la cara del pelirrojo sonrojarse.

-No pasa nada señor cliente- lo tranquilizó.

-No me llames así. Me llamo Rin Matsuoka.

El pelinegro se alegro un poco por saber finalmente su nombre.

-Matsuoka-san

-No, mejor sólo Rin...Rin -

-Esta bien Rin Rin-

El pelirrojo estalló a carcajadas, su risueña risa contagio a todos los presentes, hasta Haruka no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Tonto. Sólo un Rin -

-Esta bien...Rin-

Rin dejó de reír y miro a Haruka, había algo en sus ojos azules que por un momento lo encanto, se perdió en ellos, desvió su mirada hasta sus sonriente boca y observó detalladamente sus labios, eso hizo que su corazón diera un fuerte latido.

-Rin - sempai - lo llamó Ai pero no respondía, estaba concentrado en

Haruka, este se percató que lo miraba y también lo llamó.

-Rin

-¿Eh? Perdón Ai.

-¿Vamos a comer? Perdón pero no e desayunado-

-¡Claro! Olvide que te invite.

-¡Los atenderé yo! - Dijo Nagisa dirigiéndose a ellos, Haruka iba a impedirlo, quería atenderlos el pero sintió la mirada de Rei, este meneaba la cabeza negativamente y le señalaba la cocina.

Rin se dirigió con Ai a buscar una mesa guiados por Nagisa, el peligris miro a su amigo de reojo, su semblante había cambiado tanto al de hace unos momentos.

_"¿Estas feliz verdad, Rin - sempai?"_

* * *

_Konnichiwa! Actualizo rápido ¿no? E tenido mucho tiempo libre jeje. Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para escribir brevemente sobre lo que pienso de los otp. HaruxRin o RinxHaru los amo, no me importa el orden, MakoHaru,MakoRin y Reigisa son mis otros preferidos. ¿SouRin? no me gusta pero no lo odio LOL y lo mismo pienso del Rintori LOL AGAIN. Ok me voy no sin antes agradecer los reviews y que lean este fanfic, siganlo onegai *hace reverencia* bye *se sube en la nube voladora y se va volando* _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hace mucho que Nagisa no había tenido un día tan ocupado, sin Haruka tenía más trabajo que hacer a pesar de haber dos meseros más, eso no era de ayuda.

-Hazuki-san- Lo llamaba Ai desde su mesa

Suspiro y respondió-¿Si?

-¿Nos pasas la cuenta por favor?

-En un momento Ai-chan-

Ai se sonrojo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Nagisa se retiró en busca de la cuenta. Su amigo notó su expresión no desaprovecho la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-Vaya Nitori ¿amor a primera vista?-bromeó Rin

-¡N-No es eso! ¡Dijo mi nombre!

-¿Eh?

-Dijo "Ai-chan", no me conoce bien para decir mi nombre.

-Déjalo, no hagas un escándalo-

Ai agachó la mirada, realmente estaba molesto, siquiera Rin lo llamaba por su nombre de vez en cuando, sus otros amigos no lo hacían ¿Como iba a permitir que un sujeto cualquiera lo hiciera? ¡Jamás! No iba a aguantar las ganas de hacérselo saber al rubio. Un "diablos" dicho por Rin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo, lo olvide.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien para ir a trabajar?

El rostro de Rin se apagó

-No. No estoy bien. Pero no puedo ser irresponsable y falte ayer por un idiota. Mikoshiba va a matarme-

Le dio el dinero de la comida y se levantó, antes de salir se topó con Nagisa

-Hey Nagisa. Tengo algo que darte. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

El rubio le dio su libreta de la órdenes y un lapicero, Rin escribió algo en el y al darle la libreta Nagisa vio que estaba escrito un número de teléfono.

-Dáselo a tu amigo. Dile que me mande un mensaje cuando quiera-

-Claro se lo diré.

-Nitori te pagará. Gracias por todo y despídeme de... ¿Haru-chan?

El mesero río

-Se llama Haruka Nanase.

-Lindo nombre. ¡Oh! Tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

-¡Bye Rin-chan!-

Ai quedó con la boca abierta ¿Confianza con Rin también? Nagisa se acercó a el y le extendió una pequeña carpeta negra

-La cuenta Ai-chan.

-Disculpa Hazuki-san pero...

-No, llámame Nagisa, o Nagi como quieras, sólo no me llames por mi apellido ¿si?- Le dijo en tono dulce.

-¡No! Ni siquiera somos amigos.

Nagisa acercó su cara a la de Ai, dejándolo ver sus redondos ojos rosa

-Entonces, seamos amigos.

El pelo gris se le calentó la cara de tanta cercanía, su corazón latía rápido, las palabras que tenía planeados decir ya no le salían, nervioso cogió la mano de Nagisa y le entregó a la fuerza el dinero

-¡Quédate con el cambio!- y salió corriendo del lugar dejando al rubio muy confundido

-¿Acaso esta de moda salir corriendo de este lugar? Aah, espero que Rei-chan no crea que es mi culpa. Bueno al menos me dejó propina~

...

-Un whisky por favor- le ordenó Sousuke al bartender.

No le importó si era temprano para beber, necesitaba relajarse y solo el alcohol lo hacía aunque también es el causante de sus problemas. Después de lo que pasó con Rin se fue a aquel bar karaoke al que había ido la noche anterior, cada parte del lugar le recordaba la velada con Makoto. Mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida meditaba su futuro con Rin, haber tenido una relación con el para olvidar al castaño en aquel tiempo de secundaria fue un error y decirle que lo esperará a su regreso fue otro peor. Supuso que en tres años su forma de pensar cambiaría, que el amor a distancia ayudaría, nunca fue así. Tantos "te amo" vacíos llegó a ser insoportable para el, Makoto era y siempre fue al que quiso.

-Disculpe señor. ¿De casualidad no encontró un móvil verde? Lo perdí anoche y creo que fue aquí- dijo una voz familiar

Sousuke volteó

-Makoto, hola-

No recibió respuesta, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco el móvil perdido y se lo mostró

-Tranquilo aquí esta tu móvil, tómalo-

Makoto con la mirada reconoció el móvil, Sousuke permanecía frente a el, esperando a que el se acercará a aceptarlo pero el otro seguía a distancia de el

-¿Que sucede? No muerdo-

-Sólo besas- le respondió

El pelinegro sólo sonrió. El otro se acercó lentamente pero a los últimos pasos se dio prisa y le arrebató el móvil y se volvió a alejar.

-Te lo dije-

-Adiós Sousuke-

-Espero volverte a ver. Todo lo que dije no fue mentira.

-Basta

-Te amo.

Makoto le dio la espalda y se fue. Sousuke dirigió la mirada hacia el bartender

-Otro whisky por favor-

...

La noche cayó. Como siempre todos se fueron a descansar y Haruka esperaba a Nagisa en la salida mientras contemplaba la hoja con el número de Rin, al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que le esperaba en casa si Makoto todavía estaba de malas.

-Haru-chan tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo el rubio juntando las manos en señal de súplica

-¿Cual?

-¿Te puedes ir sin mi solo por hoy? Necesito estar a solas con Rei-chan

-Oh, ya empezaste

-¡Si! Hoy empieza mi plan para hacer mío a Rei-chan y voy a irme con el hoy.

-Bien entonces, nos vemos- salió antes de que Nagisa empezará a hablar más y sin compañía fue caminando hacia la parada. Sólo en ese momento noto lo tenebroso que se veía la calle de noche, siempre iba acompañado de Nagisa, y antes de el iba con Rei. Al llegar a la parada de buses el era el único ahí.

-Hola lindo-

Un hombre con aspecto de pandillero se le acercó por detrás, Haruka se apartó asustado, lo único que se ocurría en ese momento era salir corriendo pero un segundo hombre que no vio venir lo jalo del cabello y le tapó la boca

-Si no te resistes saldrás vivo de esta-

Haruka con sus manos logró quitarse lo que le impedía hablar

-¡AUXILIO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente un camión a toda velocidad se detuvo frente a ellos y de el salió un hombre con un bate

-¡Suelten al chico o los hare pedazo!- amenazó

Los hombres lanzaron a Haruka al suelo y huyeron. El pelinegro con ayuda de su salvador se levantó.

-¿Estas bien?

-Un poco-

Miro a aquel hombre y lo reconoció de inmediato por sus rojos cabellos

-¡RIN!-

-Es una suerte que llegará a tiempo-

Ya fuera por el susto o por que se sentía agradecido, se lanzó hacia Rin y lo abrazo, aferrándose fuerte a el. El pelirrojo dejó caer el bate y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Tranquilo Haru, ya pasó todo. No voy a dejarte.

* * *

_Halo! Nuevo capítulo! jejeje. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y también los follows, no los olvido eh? para ustedes también hay galletas *les da galletas en forma de tiburón* Bueno espero verlos el próximo capítulo y tengan paciencia si tarda mucho Ok? X3 matta ne~_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rei finalizaba su labor habiendo cerrado con llave las puertas del local.

-Hazuki-san muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de ayudarme. Debes estar cansado- le agradeció a Nagisa

-Tranquilo. No hay de que. Bueno...me voy. Hasta mañana-

Después de despedirse dio media vuelta y camino a paso lento, una sonrisa pícara era señal de que sabia lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Espera! Tengo auto, te puedo llevar a tu casa...sólo si quieres, claro.

-Acepto. Gracias Ryugazaki-san

Con una alegría escondida se subo al auto de Rei, el también entró y arrancó, pasaron el camino conversando dejando pasar el tiempo más rápido.

-Sabes, de cierto modo estoy feliz - dijo Nagisa

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Porque es la primera vez que salgo contigo

-¿Salir?

-Si. Haru-chan me dijo que el y tu se iban a casa juntos, Pero tu y yo casi ni nos juntamos. Al menos en este momento lo pasamos como amigos.

-Es cierto. Pero, para serte sincero...no pensé que me consideraras tu amigo

-¿Eh? ¿Porque no te consideraría mi amigo?

Rei apretó el volante, guardo silencio un momento y prosiguió.

-Yo e sido malo contigo, más bien con todos. Me la pasó reprendiéndolos, señalando sus defectos, creo que todos me odian y no los culpo. Salvo Haruka-san no creo que nadie quiera ser mi amigo.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

El grito sorprendió un poco al peliazul, Nagisa solía ser muy tonto e infantil, pero en ese momento, al observarlo detenidamente, el rubio que tenía en frente se veía como todo un hombre maduro y serio, no lo podía reconocer.

-¿Como puedes creer que te odian? Si es cierto que eres regañón pero es tu trabajo. Nos has ayudado, nos has perdonado muchas faltas y tú te ocupas de muchas cosas tu solo como cerrar Catallena. No te odiamos, ¡TE ADMIRAMOS!

Rei no respondió y detuvo el auto.

-¿Aquí es donde dijiste que es tu casa?

Nagisa volvió en si y miro por la ventana, era su hogar.

-Ah cierto. Bueno gracias por traerme Ryugazaki-san-

Se soltó el cinturón y al abrir la puerta Rei lo cogió del brazo.

-Te lo diré por última vez-dijo en tono severo.

Nagisa pensó que lo regañaría pero Rei se quitó sus lentes y mostró un semblante gentil

-Llámame Rei, Nagisa-kun.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron de felicidad, sintió que se enamoró más de aquel hombre.

-Entendido Rei-chan

Salió del auto, agradeció otra vez por el viaje y entró a su casa. Rei se quedó ahí hasta que ingresó y luego siguió su camino, agradeciendo en su mente a Nagisa por palabras tan hermosas. La confianza que de ahora en adelante le depositará será su forma de agradecerle.

...

Un ambiente tenso estaba en el vehículo de Rin. Después de lo sucedido se ofreció en llevar a casa a Haruka y desde que se subió no a dicho ni una palabra salvo para indicarle la dirección. Aunque la cara del pelinegro demostraba seguridad lo más probable es que ni el mismo notará que sus manos no dejaban de temblar, Rin no soportó esto y posó su mano sobre las manos temblorosa del otro, Haruka se sobresalto

-Tranquilo, te dije que todo estaba bien.

Haruka asintió. La mano cálida del pelirrojo lo calmaban, y sus manos cesaron de moverse.

-Este camión es de mi trabajo. Transporto mercancía. Hoy me toco hacer horas extra porque no pude trabajar ayer.

-Interesante

-La empresa se llama Sagawa

-Interesante

-Oye, parece que no me pones atención.

-Si lo hago.

-¿Eres así de serio siempre?

-Si

-Pues, ayer parecías un chico muy gracioso y simpático

-Lo soy

-No pareces. Seguro el que me atendió era tu hermano gemelo simpático y lindo.

Haruka hizo una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Así que piensa que soy lindo?

-¿No me escuchaste? Tu hermano gemelo es lindo.

El pelinegro sólo volteo la cara hacia la ventana un poco fastidiado por el otro.

-Era una broma, eres lindo, tu ganas ¿feliz?

-Mucho gracias.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

_"Al menos ya esta mejor, misión cumplida"_

Al llegar a si destino Haruka notó que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, Makoto estaba en casa, dio un gran suspiro

-Rin, te agradezco lo que hiciste hoy por mí. Me has salvado.

- Ni lo menciones. Cuídate ¿si? Y veámonos algún día.

-Pasado mañana

-¿Eh?

-Es mi día libre, podemos vernos.

_"Que rápido"_

-Eh si. Me parece yo también tengo libre.

-Bien, es una cita.

-¿Cita? Yo no...

-Hasta entonces.

Haruka no lo dejó continuar y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a su casa, hasta escuchar el camión irse abrió la puerta.

-Makoto estoy en casa -avisó

Makoto estaba sirviendo la cena, se veía que se había esmerado en hacerla y lo usaría en señal de disculpa, lo bueno es que al parecer volvió a la normalidad.

-Hola Haru. Esto... supongo que sabes que me voy a disculpar.

-La verdad es que pensé que estarías enojado todavía.

-Perdón...No tuviste nada que ver y yo te grité.

Makoto se acercó a el, lo abrazo y lloró en su hombro.

-Perdóname por favor.

No iba a decirlo pero Haruka odiaba lo dramático que llevaba a ser el castaño, lo único que agradecía de su agresivo comportamiento es que hasta esa mañana estaba dispuesto a aceptar una relación que quizás no sería la correcta

_"Señal"_

-Tranquilo Makoto. Mejor vamos a comer.

-Pero Haru...

-Ya lo olvidé, no te preocupes.

Apartó a Makoto y fue a la mesa molesto o al menos su cara lo demostraba.

-¿Me odias?

-No es eso. Tuve un día muy cansado, además que al salir...-Haruka calló.

"No se lo puedo decir, se preocupará y se volverá problemático"

-...al salir Nagisa no dejaba de molestar. Makoto, no por un arranque de enojo te odiaría.

El castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla agradecido y lo acompañó en la cena. Lo que dejaba curioso a Haruka es porque estaba el tan enojado y que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero no iba a preguntarle, si Makoto no lo mencionó es porque no quiere y además ya aprendió la lección por preguntón.

* * *

_Hoi hoi! Reigisa kawaii! Me encantó ponerlo aquí. Ñeee no tengo muchas cosas que decir salvo que me acostumbré a escribir mis fics en mi móvil jeje. Portensen mal ;3 Matta ne~_


End file.
